Water Angel
by Maxaro
Summary: You've always found your Milotic to be more beautiful than any other Pokémon, and despite your best efforts you couldn't help but love her just tiny bit more than your other ones. It wasn't you fault, she was the first Pokémon you caught after you obtained your starter after all, and she was always so affectionate towards you. Just like you were towards her. Co-written with Lonely


**Maxaro: Milotic and Florges are the two most beautiful Pokémon ever released and I will fight anyone who dares claim otherwise to the death!**

You looked deep into the ever changing water of your pool, and when you looked up, you realized the sun was a lot brighter than it was when you had come out. It had somehow crossed the sky enough so that it was now beating down on you directly, and no matter how much sunscreen you had put on, it would still be detrimental to be under direct sunlight for long periods of time. Your Pokémon had spent the better part of the day splashing in the water and having a good time, though your Raichu was understandably still in the house. You felt a little bad that the one electric type you had out was being left out, but the sight of all your water types having fun pushed the thought out of your head briefly. You had been out there with them for a long time, and you figured it was just about time for them to go back into their Pokéballs.

You stood up on the edge of the pool and sighed as sweat and water beat down your body. You walked back to the lawn chair sitting on the back porch and grabbed your belt. "Okay everyone, time to go back inside." All your Pokémon look at you in disappointment, but obeyed without complaint, and one by one you sent them back into their little slices of paradise. Until you got to your Milotic…

You liked to say you didn't play favorites when it came to your Pokémon, that you considered each and every one of them equally precious to you, but even a blind man could see that your Milotic held a special place in your heart. And it was also clear that you held one in her heart as well.

She was a simply gorgeous thing, like all Milotics were, but this one in particular seemed to be especially beautiful, at least to your eyes. She had been with you since you first started catching Pokémon, though she had been a Feebas back then, and as soon as she evolved you knew your no favorites rule was as good as dead. As a Feedas she had always been playful and affectionate, and when she evolved so did her attitude as well it seemed. No longer did she playfully shoot water at you or bump into you when you went swimming with her, now she it seemed like if she wasn't curled up around you her life turned to absolute misery. She wanted to be touched constantly and the way she rubbed against you sent one of the most loving signals you had ever felt.

You frowned at the look she gave you, because you knew there was absolutely no possible way to fight it. You bit your lip and placed the belt back onto the chair, sitting next to it. The Milotic you had so lovingly named Fiona seemed to smile with her eyes and let out an awfully pleased, happy sound. She nudged her head into your shoulder happily and you laughed, rubbing her beneath her chin as she seemed to make a pleasured mewl she had always made. Even before she had evolved. It brought a sense of nostalgia.

"Why can't I ever deny you what you want?" You asked her, and she responded, though of course you couldn't understand her, but you still knew what she meant. And what she meant was "because you love me." You hated when she was right. Because she always was. You sat back down on the edge of the pool, but she pushed you in completely and wrapped around you as you sat down in the shallow water. "Okay, okay, we can rest for a while, but we've already been out here for too long, so we have to get out sooner or later."

She just ignored you and kept nudging your head over and over again, showing as much affection as she possibly could in each nuzzle.

You didn't know if it was a quality all Milotics shared, you had only ever touched one after all, but Fiona's scales were some of the most... _soft_ things you had ever felt. Compared to your other serpentine Pokémon's scales, Arbok's, it was staggering how different it felt to caress them. Fiona's scales felt like they were almost malleable, like their shape changed to fit you perfectly when she curled around you, and there was none of the sharp roughness Arbok's had.

You giggled as Fiona's nuzzling turned into pecking, the feeling of her 'lips' against your face being a very ticklish one. She always did it, but only ever to you. Sure, she would curl up or nuzzle against your other Pokémon at times, but her 'kisses' were reserved for you and you only it seemed. Your hand caressed her side as she continued her pecking assault on your face, the scales beneath your hand seemingly conforming to your touch if only for a moment.

Each and every 'kiss' was like the softest little boop you've ever felt, and you never thought about telling her to stop. You enjoyed it far too much when she did this. "Fiona, that tickles!" She seemed to laugh with you at your admission, and picked up the pace, peppering your entire face with all the 'kisses' she could give. And Just before it got to be too much, she stopped and you let out a sigh, but this time it was a sigh of contentment instead of one of exhaustion from the heat. The water sat perfectly still after a while, and you noticed her cling to you just a bit tighter.

She nuzzled you again, this time much softer than before. You looked her into her eyes, and suddenly her eyes shone radiantly with the love she held for you, and you couldn't help but smile. You pulled her head even closer and pressed your forehead against her. "I love you..." you said quietly, and she gave you a small kiss on the cheek. She squeezed just a bit tighter, but not enough to hurt you.

"Milotic..." she cooed and you knew that was her way of saying 'I love you too'. Her tail waggled lazily to and fro behind her as she rested her head on your chest, once again making you giggle when you felt her little tongue begin to lick the saltiness of off your skin and her tail began gently caressing your upper thigh.

You didn't mind her licking you, she liked the salt after all and the last thing you wanted to do was to remove something your little water Angel liked. And you couldn't deny her tongue did feel nice against your bare skin. It was when she started descending, however, that you began feeling a little uncomfortable. From your collarbone she licked her way down you chest to just above your bellybutton and you felt the gentle caresses of her tail had moved upwards.

"Fi..." you said slowly, warily. She didn't respond, and her tail was now rubbing against somewhere it shouldn't be. Through your swim trunks, you felt a familiar form of pressure, and you bit your lips, knowing that if Fiona didn't stop she was going to start making you confused as hell. Not like you hadn't been before with how you feel about her. Her tongue kept on traveling around your body, and her tail softly, oh so gently rubbed you through your swim trunks.

"Fiona seriously..." you didn't fight back, despite how much you wanted to. It honestly felt amazing. You couldn't even if you wanted to, she was pretty much holding you in one place now. That thought shouldn't have turned you on as much as it did.

"Milotic..." she responded softly, as her tongue was brought up to your cheek.

You looked it her crystalline eyes and you could clearly see love within them, endless amounts of love, but also one more thing. Lust. You didn't move even an inch as Fiona's tail uncoiled slightly from around your body, enough for her to pull down your swim trunks, and your eyes never left hers as she moved in closer and closer to your face. You could feel her breath against your lips and you could help but unconsciously lick them, not noticing the playful glint in Fiona's eyes before her 'lips' closed around yours and her own tongue met yours.

Blood was rushing around your body and your heart was hammering in your chest as Fiona's tongue caressed yours, and thanks to the way her body shifted around yours you knew she could feel just where all that blood was rushing to. Her eyes were still locked on yours and you couldn't help but almost shudder as she mewled softly. She wanted you to respond to her actions…

It honestly didn't feel so odd now to think about responding... so you kissed her back, rubbing at her soft scales as you did so. You felt her tail meet with your free floating erection, and gave a gasp as she started gently caressing your cock. You didn't know how anything could feel so good. You broke the kiss and leaned your head back a you started panting, and the way she was watching your expression change as she played with you wasn't helping you to calm down. The look in her eyes was so unmistakably a fusion of love and lust, and you just wanted to make her feel as good as she was making you feel.

"Fiona..." you panted out, as she started to lick down your body again. She was doing it so slowly that you wondered if she was teasing you. Each flick of her tongue across your now even sweatier body was heaven, and as she went lower you could swear you got even harder. "P-please..." you couldn't help but beg. You wanted to feel so much more now. You wanted her to show you the meaning of real pleasure, and you didn't care about anything else.

Her eyes looked up at your pleading face and you could swear you heard her giggle before her body and tail completely uncoiled from you... for a mere moment. It seemed she was indeed teasing you, albeit in a very loving a pleasurable way, as the powerful muscles that made up her body encircled you from a new angle, letting her peer up at you as she kissed her way down below your bellybutton. You swallowed nervously as she nudged your lower half upward so your erection was above the water, seemingly not content without being able to always meet your gaze.

"Milotic~..." she almost sang as she sniffed at your rock hard cock, beginning to nuzzle it like she had your face not long ago. Her soft scales against your dick felt amazing and you let out a pleasured groan, one that made Fiona very happy as she began licking your head.

You threw your head back and let out a solid moan as her tongue swirled around you, and Fiona let out a sound that let you knew she loved the way it tasted. You shook as her dexterous tongue went even further, and she licked all along your length as your cock throbbed. Your hand found her head as her 'lips' went around you and she inserted into her mouth completely. Her mouth was wet, warm, and soft, exactly how you imagined it would be when she started licking you. Her tongue swirled around your entire length at once, and you tried to pull her down even further despite the fact that your whole cock was in her mouth.

"Oh, Fiona..." you rubbed her soft scales as much as you could, as it added to the amazing feeling of her sucking you off. You weren't sure there was a way this could possibly get better at all. Her mouth just felt so amazing.

You could feel yourself coming closer and closer to cumming and Fiona noticed this as well, it seemed, because she pulled out all the stops. You knew she was a snake Pokémon, but it wasn't until this moment that you realized just how much like other snake Pokémon she was. She took you even deeper and you could feel your shaft hitting the back of her throat, before she unhinged her jaw and pushed you down farther than you ever thought possible.

"Fi...!" You moaned, "I'm gonna cum, you gotta pull out!" A 'giggle' reverberated around your cock as Fiona did nothing to stop her actions. She wanted you to cum. She wanted you to cum directly into her throat.

And if that was what she wanted, you thought, you would give it to her. You couldn't hold yourself back from thrusting, and you started fucking her mouth and she let out a happy noise as you started thrusting harder and harder. Before you knew it your mind went blank, and you tensed up as you came directly into her throat. Several ropes of thick, white semen shot from your shaft and Fiona mewled happily as she drank every single drop of it. You fell back as Fiona pulled off your cock, and you didn't know exactly how you were still breathing after such an intense experience.

She swam over to the deeper end and did a small loop in the water happily before coming back to you and wrapping you in an embrace. She still seemed to be aroused however, as she kept nuzzling your head and rubbing against you in increasingly sexual ways.

"Milotic~!"

"You're insatiable, aren't you, girl...?" You laughed as you rubbed along her belly. Her happy expression changed, though, as your hand went further and further down her body and she let out a needy mewl as your hand found her usually hidden slit. Even beneath the water you could tell she was incredibly wet and you only questioned if your were actually doing this before you placed a kiss on Fiona's 'lips'. You couldn't care less about it being "wrong", Fiona wanted you and you could, and would, never deny her something.

She leaned into your touch, letting out as close to a moan as she could when your fingers began stroking up and down her folds. It wasn't enough for her, though, and she moved her body up so her pussy hovered above your cock beneath the water.

"Milotic...?" She cooed softly.

You pulled her head close to yours and kissed her, assuring her that yes, it was absolutely fine. She lowered slowly onto your cock, and you couldn't help but let out a even louder moan than before. Fiona let out a sound you've never heard her make before, one that you could only describe as pure, unadulterated pleasure, right in your ear. It turned you on even more, if that was even possible at that point. You kissed along her scales on what you always described as her neck, and she mewled again as you started slowly thrusting into her. Her folds were soft, and warm, and what you thought before, about nothing being better than her mouth, you knew was completely incorrect. This was better.

She felt so damn good that your mind was sent into a haze of white noise as you kept thrusting, and thrusting, not knowing what else you could do. You listened to the sounds she was making, and every single little one of them was music to your ears. She was so beautiful, so perfectly gorgeous…

She mewled and moaned, her body spasming every once in awhile in what you knew had to be pleasure, her face buried in your shoulder as she met every thrust you made. You wouldn't notice this until later, but she had to have done something to the water as the resistance of it just wasn't there every time you buried your cock within her pink folds. You kissed the top of her head as she let out an especially loud moan into your shoulder, her body tensing up as she orgasmed.

You didn't stop, though. You kept thrusting, trying to prolong your beloved water Angel's pleasure for as long as possible. Her pussy clamped down tighter around you every time you thrust in and eventually you could feel the head of your cock meeting what you assumed was her womb. You groaned with her as the pleasure became too much to take, embracing her tightly while you emptied your load into her.

The two of you sat in the water for the better part of half an hour, just soaking in the afterglow. Neither you, nor Fiona, wanted to leave the pool, or your embrace. With a saddened expression, you decided to get on with things, knowing that you couldn't just stay there forever. "Fiona... we need to get out now." She responded with a pout. Not visible, of course, on her face, but in her eyes. "I know, I know... we can do more stuff later on." This seemed to make her happy again, and she stayed by your side as you toweled off, and walked to the chair to get her Pokéball.

She just whined, giving you another look. "Alright... Alright. You can stay out, only for tonight... you're going to have to go in some time... my house isn't big enough." You usually only had enough space for one of your Pokémon to be out at a time, and right now it was Raichu's turn. You rubbed the back of your head, trying to figure out just how the hell you were going to fit her on your bed.


End file.
